Still Here For You
by Tris24
Summary: Another high school story about Tris and Four with some drama.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

 **Veronica Roth is the one who created this series I'm just simply creating a story. Also, this is my first story so I am open for criticism because it will help me learn and improve on this story. I hope you enjoy the story.**

~~~~~~Prologue~~~~~~

I am Beatrice Prior or tris as my friends my friends like to call me. My best friend in the whole world is Robert or Robbie that's my nickname for him. He likes to call me Bumble Bea. We have been friends since the 4th grade.

I had a best friend before him but we stopped being friends in the 7th grade. His name was Tobias but he goes by four now. It's kind of funny how no one remembers what his name used to be. I still remember the day he wanted to stop being friends.

~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~

¨We….we can´t be friends anymore Bea¨ I can't believe what I'm hearing, after all, we've been through ¨What do you mean?¨ I whisper ¨We can't be friends Bea look at me then look at you. I can't be seen with someone like you anymore¨. I feel like I'm gonna cry ¨okay, my window will always be open¨ I turn around leaving apart of my life behind me.

~~~~~~Ẽnd of Flashback~~~~~~

I was the only person who he told about his father Marcus.

At first, I didn´t understand what he was saying. But then I realized that I don´t fit in with his new group of friends. He was popular while, on the other hand, I was a nerd. It might have also been because I had the body of a 12-year-old. while everyone else was starting to develop curves.

But now that I'm in high school I have developed some curves especial my butt. My body change worked out well for the dancing I do. I´ve been dancing since I was a little girl. I took a liking to hip hop and stuck with it. Christian is my dance bestie but of course, she doesn´t want to be seen with me in school. It´s okay though I'm used to it by now.

My group of friends at school consist of Marlene, Uriah, Robby, and Lynn. Where all nerds well except Uriah. He´s on the football team but mainly hang out with us. But Uriah and I love to play video games together.

But I only come over to play games when I know for sure Four isn´t going to be there. Zeke and Four are best friends

And if you thought our high school was clichè then your right. The popular´s pick on the nerds. Mainly me, and I don´t even know why they do it. Tomorrow I start my sophomore year in high school. Hopefully, this year will be better for me.

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Tell me if you liked it or not**

 **I will probably post another chapter on Friday.**

 **Please leave a comment.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for everyone who read my first chapter.**

 **Also thanks for following and favoriting my story.**

~~~~~~Chapter 1~~~~~~

I wake up in the morning with my alarm clock going off at at 5:00am. I usually like to workout every morning to stay fit. It's paying off to, I don't really have abs but I have an outlining of some. Once I have my workout clothes on I go downstairs to the basement and into the gym room. I hook my phone up to the speaker and play some music.

When I'm finally done it is 6:30am and school doesn't start till 8:30am so I have of time to get ready. I take a shower and then comb out my thick long curly hair. I go into my walk in closet pull out some skinny jeans and a oversized t-shirt. I put on my underwear and bra. Then put on my jeans and t-shirt that comes past my butt.

I don't like to be that noticed so I always wear oversized shirts at school. On the weekends and during dance practice i'm a totally different person.

I sit down in front of my dresser and put my hair in my signature messy bun. Then I put on my glasses and some chapstick. I don't have to wear my glasses all the time I just need them for school.

I go downstairs and see Caleb already eating breakfast. I go and make myself a bowl of cereal. Once i'm finished i go back upstairs to brush my teeth and wash my face. By the time i'm done it's time to leave for school. I go to the garage and get my car keys to my black corvette ZRL and drive to school.

I know you probably think my family is rich which we aren't. We just live comfortable. My Mom is a famous designer, while my dad is a great surgeon. Caleb and I don't see them often but when we do it's always great. I get to school and pull out my schedule and look at my classes.

Schedule

Ap Math - Mrs. Berlin

Ap English - Ms. Adams

Ap Science - Ms. Mathew

Lunch

Gym - Coach Amar

Music - Mrs. Wu

Locker - 1046

I walk into the school and straight to my locker to put some things in my locker and keep the things I need. I turn around and see all of my friends. Uriah yells ¨group hug¨ and after that we compare schedules. It turns out everyone has 1st, lunch, 4th,5th, and 6th with me. We all head to first block and pick our seats near each other.

Soon after that the teacher walks in and the bell rings. Then she starts talking and I zone out till I hear the bell ring. My next two classes go the same way.

I make my way to lunch and spot my friends right away. I ait in between Robby and Lynn. since Uriah and Marlene like each other but won't admit it. During most of lunch me and Uriah talk about video games.

In my next three classes I figured out four was in all of them. It's really weird to, sometimes I can feel him staring at me. When the last bell rings I race to my locker. Trying to grad all my things before Peter, Drew, and Al find me. Or before Nita, Lauren, and, Molly find me. I guess I'm not quick enough I'm slammed up against my locker by Nita. By now everyone is gone.

Lauren starts to talk ¨hey stiff miss us this summer?¨ hell no I think but I must have said it out loud. Next I feel a hard blow go to my stomach and loose all my breath. I double over in pain, I usually never fight back even though I'm a really good fighter. I just think fighting back will cause a lot of more problems.

They all take take turns punching me in the stomach. When they are finally done I´m glad wasn't so bad today I think to myself. I gather my stuff and walk out of school and to my car holding my stomach.

~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~

When I get home I run straight to my room and lock the door. I walk into the bathroom and examine my stomach. I see a dark purple and blue bruise starting to form. I go change into a t-shirt and spandex. I go to my bed and fall asleep miss dinner.

~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~

The rest of the week goes the same. Get up, work out, take a shower, get dressed, go to school, try to race out of school before one of them see´s me and I always fail.

I'm glad it's the weekend Robby and I are laying in bed right now watching our favorite movie series. During the second one I get a text from Uriah

 **U:** Hey you can come over next weekend to play fortnite? Zeke and Four are going paintballing.

 **T:** okay I can come over thanks ttyl.

 **Thanks for reading hope you liked it**

 **I will probably post something new next week.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for reading my story and giving it a chance.**

 **To answer your questions Yes Eric will be in the story**

 **I just have plans for him to come in later on rather than at the beginning.**

~~~~~~Chapter 2~~~~~~

On Monday in music class Ms. Wu or Tori as she prefers us to call her. Tells us will have a project due on Friday "You and a partner will be creating a song and will be downloading it onto a CD recording it so the whole class can hear it." She moved to the board and started writing Something down. "I just wrote down everyone's Partners when I move away from the board you all will come up and see who your partner is, Then you will have the remainder of the class to discuss with them. And remember this is a project not something were you have time to suck faces with somebody else." everyone starts laughing

With that she goes back to her desk and everyone rushes up to the board besides me. Being 5'4 it doesn't really help when you're trying to look over people who are super tall. But when everyone is done I go and look at the list.

Project Partners

Christina & Will

Zeek & Shauna

Uriah & Marlene

Drew & Molly

Peter & Nita

Robert & Lauren

Four & Tris

I stopped reading after I see who my partner is. Then I notice someone is standing next to me and I looked up and see Four. I decided that I should start this awkward conversation. " ummm We can't start the project today but tomorrow we can I already have a song that we can do."

He looks at me for a second before saying " okay I have football practice for an hour tomorrow after school." " and I have dance practice with my friend in the dance room tomorrow after school" I reply we both kind of stare at each other and it's almost like I can see something in his eyes. Until the bell rings and he races out of class.

I'm the last one out of the classroom. I stepped out of the room when Peter grabbed my arm so hard that I know there's going to be a bruise. I can't really afford to be hurt today so I kicked Peter in the balls and watched him drop to the floor before I ran away laughing to myself.

I get in my car and drive to the dance studio just before dance practice starts.

~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~

As soon as I walk through the door of my house my dad asked " Beatrice what happened to your arm"? I roll my eyes I definitely forgot to cover up the bruise. "First off it's Tris dad, and nothing happened". "Tell me what happened right now" he says in a demanding voice. I Don't want to tell him it would only make things worse for me at school. " It's nothing bad please just drop it" he holds his hand out " give me your keys" my mouth opens wide "what" " you heard me give me your keys. I hand them over " You're not getting them back until you tell me what happened to your arm".

well I guess I'm going to be Riding my bike everywhere now. I go upstairs and do my homework and then go to bed without another word to my dad.

the next morning I do the same routine I usually do except I have to ride my bike to school.

~~~~~~Time Skip To Music Class~~~~~~

Tori tells us just to talk to our partner about the project. I see four start to walk over to me and I pull my knees to my chest in my desk. When he sits down I tell him "I'm going to be late to my house because I have to ride my bike home". He looks at me weird "What happened to your car"? "My dad took it away" the next thing he says surprises me I thought he completely hated me. " I'll drive you to your home so we can work on our project and no is not an answer". without he walks out of class just as the bell rings.

After that I sit in my desk and think did he really say that to me.

 **Thanks for reading and please comment I enjoy reading your reviews**

 **I will probably post next week on either Tuesday or Wednesday.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry, it took me so long to make a new update on This story and I really have a million reasons why but I don't really think you would care that much.**

 **But for you who do care, I'll tell you what's happened in the past week. will first on Saturday I fell down the stairs and sprained my ankle, and then I started a new semester in school and I have Spanish 3 which is so hard, I've already had three tests in this one week. lastly, I also have a cold. well enough about me let's get back to the story**

 **I'm going to start this chapter off with the last little bit from the previous chapter 2 refresh your memory.**

~~~~~~Chapter 3~~~~~~

Tori tells us just to talk to our partner about the project. I see four starts to walk over to me and I pull my knees to my chest in my desk. When he sits down I tell him "I'm going to be late to my house because I have to ride my bike home". He looks at me weird "What happened to your car"? "My dad took it away" the next thing he says surprises me I thought he completely hated me. " I'll drive you to your home so we can work on our project and no is not an answer". without he walks out of class just as the bell rings.

After that, I sit in my desk and think did he really say that to me.

After school, I go to the girl's locker room. I changed into sweatpants and a long sleeve black crop top. I look at my reflection in the mirror and I know this outfit is showing off my bruises. Christina will ask a lot of questions but I have to Wear this because this is the only thing I had today.

When I walk into the dance room Christina whips her head around smiling. but her smile soon Falls when she sees the bruises on my stomach. "What the hell happened" "Nothing happened Chris" my nickname for her. "And no I will not eventually tell you so drop it and don't ask any questions." with that she turns around "lets stretch then". I walk over to the wall and plug my phone into the overhead and play Still Here by Drake knowing that's her favorite song at the moment. Chris and I start to stretch, dance, and rap the lyrics and it's like nothing happened two seconds ago.

~~~~~~TimeSkip~~~~~~

After practice me and Chris go our separate ways. I go to the locker room and take a shower. when somebody out I change back into what I was wearing earlier and put by now wet hair in a messy bun. when I walk outside I see Four leaning on his car and waiting for me. I walk over there and we both get into the car. 10 minutes later of us listening to music in an awkward silence we arrive at my house.

I walk in the door and tell him I need to run upstairs and get the song I wrote. I come back downstairs with the lyrics in my hand and lead them to the basement music room.

which has every instrument you could think of and even a recording booth and a equip board

"Wow" Is the first thing he says I was responded with " I know right so many instruments". I hand him the lyrics and say "study the song while I set everything up". He nods and starts to look at them while I put on my headphones and look for the beat I created.

I wrote the song A while back and knew it was not meant for a girl to sing it. when I finally find it I decide I'll play the basic beat while he sings it.

I turn around and ask him if he's ready. He just does a simple nod of the head I look at the clock and see it took me 30 minutes to find that beat to the song. "Okay go into the booth and put on the headphones so I can play the beat through them as you sing"

we end up doing two takes of the song. " that was really good the song will be done probably by tomorrow so if you want to come to hear it before Friday come tomorrow." " Okay, I'll come over and listen to it." I'll eat him upstairs and then he grabs his stuff and leaves.

~~~~~~Time Skip to Tomorrow when the last bell rings~~~~~~

Ahead of the classroom knowing I need to move quickly. it's been 3 days since I've gotten beaten up and if they find me this one will really hurt. so, of course, Peter's group find me. they paid me against the locker and start to hit me. but I fall to the ground in pain they start to kick my sides for what feels like forever. Then they finally stop and leave and I'm thankful for that.

I get up and kind of Limp all the way home. when I'm home I yell " I'm home". can I hear me to from Caleb and head downstairs to the basement into the music room.

An hour later I'm done waiting for Four to show up. so I go through the music I made and click on my favorite one " Bird Set Free" ( **by Sia** ) I turn it all the way up since the room is soundproof it do my homework.

since I had my back turned away from the door in the music loud. I didn't hear anyone come in the room. I sing along to the song and when the song is over I hear someone say "wow" I turn around and see Four standing there with amazement across his face. I asked him " how much of that did you hear?" " all of it" he replies. "why didn't we just use that song you were playing?"

"Well if you wanted a and don't want to get booed at I suggest we use your song" " why would we get booed off?" he questioned. I'm down a little bit frustrated but don't show it. " because everyone hates me so we do my solve the first thing they're going to think of is hate" the next thing he says really shocks me to the Core.

" I don't hate you," he says

I start to laugh "what," he asked " sure Four you don't hate me" he flinches when I call him Four but he doesn't say anything about it and I decide to ignore it.

 **Thanks for being so patient for this chapter to come out. and now that school is started back I'm probably only going to be posting once a week.**

 **but thanks for reading and like always leave a comment.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guy so I decided that I will post a new chapter every Friday**

 **And thanks for reading the last chapter I'm glad you like it.**

~~~~~~Chapter 4~~~~~~

It's now Friday and we're in music class. Tori's making everyone sit in front of the class while their song plays. When she finally calls Four and me up. I hand her the CD and sit down in the chair. Four yells to the class "Our song is called I'll Show You" (Justin Bieber). I then realize that Four never got to hear the song fully done. That's when I hear it start to play

 **Lyrics**

My life is a movie and everyone's watching

So let's get to the good part and past all the nonsense

Sometimes it's hard to do the right thing

When the pressure's coming down like lightning

It's like they want me to be perfect

When they don't even know that I'm hurting

'Cause life's not easy, I'm not made out of steel

Don't forget that I'm human, don't forget that I'm real

Act like you know me, but you never will

But there's one thing that I know for sure

I'll show you ( x4)

I've got to learn things, learn them the hard way

Got to see what it feels like, no matter what they say

Sometimes it's hard to do the right thing

When the pressure's coming down like lightning

It's like they want me to be perfect

When they don't even know that I'm hurting

'Cause life's not easy, I'm not made out of steel

Don't forget that I'm human, don't forget that I'm real

Act like you know me, but you never will

But there's one thing that I know for sure

I'll show you (x4)

'Cause life's not easy, I'm not made out of steel

Don't forget that I'm human, don't forget that I'm real

Act like you know me, but you never will

But there's one thing that I know for sure

I'll show you

I'll show you

As soon as the song is done I get the CD and sit back in my desk with my knees to my chest. No one has said or done anything yet. I started to think good thing we didn't do my song or they would have hated it more. just in my thoughts are cut off once again by very loud clapping then Tori asked " who did the background music" and Four says "Tris" All eyes are on me now and I feel my cheeks heat up from all the attention I'm getting.

when the bell rings I'm the first one out of the classroom I don't even try to rush today because I know it's impossible to escape a beaten on Friday.

~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~

When I finally get home I'm so happy I'll be able to lay down. I'm in so much pain it's almost unbearable. When I get to my room and take some pain pills then I get in bed and think about tomorrow.

I can't wait to play Call of Duty with Uriah he doesn't know that I have Already beat all the levels. So it will be funny when he bets me money on who's going to win.

when I get up the next morning I get a text from your Uriah.

U: you can come over Zeek and Four are leaving in 10

 **Me** : K be there in 30 I have to ride my bike because my dad took my car

U: okay

I hop in the shower, then I get out and put on matching undergarments. Did I put on some short shorts in my favorite crop top that says Flawless across the chest. I put my hair in my signature Bun and look in the mirror. sure you can see some of the ugly bruises but Uriah knows about it so I don't have to hide it. I'll grab my phone, put some stuff in a book bag for later, walk out of the house, and hop on my bike and head to Uriah's house.

~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~

When I get there I'll leave my bike in the front and knock on the door. I'm greeted by a smiling Araya until he sees my bruises all over my stomach. " you know I could get some friends and we could beat them up for you right?" he says "No don't do that because it'll just make Everything worse and plus I'm fine just in a little pain." That was an underestimate because all I can feel is pain right now. "Okay," he says "Alright you make the popcorn and get the ice pack while I set up the PlayStation," I say

10 minutes I hear Uriah running down the stairs. I grabbed the headsets and controllers and sat down on the couch. Uriah places the ice packs on my stomach and sides and I feel like I'm in heaven. " thank you" I say he just nods his head. I hand him his headset and take my hair out of the bun so my headset will fit, and then we start to play.

 **Four's POV**

When we get to the paintball place it says Sorry we're closed I groan loudly. Zeek says " Let's just go back to my house and see why Uriah stayed behind" I grin. we get in my car and drive back to his house.

when we get there I see a bike on the front lawn. I ask Zeke " whose bike is that?" he just looks at me and says " no way" "what" is all I managed to say before he rushes into the house and down to the game room me following shortly after him. when I look through the glass window of the game room I see you girls sitting next to Uriah.

" does he have a secret girlfriend or something?"

" no dude he doesn't have a secret girlfriend" Zeke replies

"Who is she" the next thing he says shocks me " Tris Prior".

 **Thank you for reading oh, I hoped you liked this chapter. tell me what you think about me doing Four's point of view see you next week and please leave a comment.**

'


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys thank you for all of your review I enjoy reading them**

~~~~~~Chapter 5~~~~~~

 ********Small recap********

when we get there I see a bike on the front lawn. I ask Zeek " whose bike is that?" he just looks at me and says " no way" "what" is all I managed to say before he rushes into the house and down to the game room me following shortly after him. when I look through the glass window of the game room I see you girls sitting next to Uriah.

" does he have a secret girlfriend or something?"

" no dude he doesn't have a secret girlfriend" Zeek replies

"Who is she" the next thing he says shocks me " Tris Prior".

 **Four's POV**

Just then tris jumps up on the couch. She starts laughing, and jumping up and on the couch yelling "I won-You Lost-I won-You Lost" I would be laughing right now but the only thing I can focus on is her back side. I can't even form words to what i'm thinking but the first thing that comes out of my mouth is "Damn"

Zeek looks at me then back to Tris " does Four have a little crush?" I punch him in the arm "shut up Zeek"

"Tris told me if she won this week like always she was going to teach Uriah how to belly dance want to watch?" I nod my head "you got your phone?" I say just as Tris start's to teach Uriah. "You know I do" and we both grin

 **Tris POV**

I start teaching Uriah how to belly dance since I won the game. After 5 minutes Uriah already has the hang of it. I teach him a lot of things and he picks up on the quickly. After a few more minutes I turn on the song Controlla By Drake. Convince Uriah to put a grass skirt on and try not to laugh. I start moving my hips with the beat showing Uriah what to do. After the song was over I see Uri flip someone off behind me.

I quickly turn around and come face to face with Zeek and Four. At first I recognize that their not looking at me but staring at my mid section. I look down and mentally cure I forgot about my bruises. "What the hell happened Tris?" zeek asked " It's nothing Zeek don't worry" "You want me to not worry when you have bruises like this. What happened to you?" The whole time Four hasn't said a word. I realize that I need to get out of here. "I have to go bye Uri."

~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~

I'm in music class while Tori explains the new project. And the other partner has to sing the song this time around how great. "I already have one song recorded" i tell Four we can start recording the song tomorrow after practice.

~~~~~~Time Skip (tuesday)~~~~~~

After School I go to the locker room and change into spandex and a oversized T-shirt. Where just working on simple things today. After practice I take a shower and put my clothes on and a bun in my hair.

As soon as I walk out the door i'm swept off my feet and land on my back. Next thing I feel is a ton of blows everywhere but my face. When their finally done i get up and limp to the exit door. I try to walk as normal as possible while to Four car.

~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~

I can't hide the pain anymore so I walk with a limp into house. Four scares me when he asked me what happened I kind of forgot he was here. I think of something quick to say to him. " When I was in dance I fell down" I tell him as where walking down to the basement.

Once we get down their I tell him what he needs to do " Okay I just need to hit the record button and then hit the play button for the music so I can hear it" I laugh at the next thing he say " Can you show me which buttons thoughts are" It's just so funny to me because their are so many buttons.

I finally stop Laughing and say "Sure" once I show him I go inside the booth. I take my hair out of its bun and put it in a ponytail because the headphones is not fitting on top of my head. I nod to tell him to start recording and start singing.

 **You Know you Like it (DJ Snake)**

Some people want me to be heads or tails

I say no way, try again, another day

I should be happy, not tipping the scales

I just won't play letting my life get away

I'm no fool, no, I'm not a follower

I don't take things as they come

If they bring me down

Life can be cruel if you're a dreamer

I just wanna have some fun

Don't tell me what can't be done

You know you like it but it drives you insane

You know you like it but it drives you insane

You know you like it but you're scared of the shame

What you want, what you gonna do?

You know you like it but it drives you insane

Follow me cause you know that you wanna feel the same

You know you like it but it drives you insane

What you want, what you gonna do?

If you wanna train me like an animal

Better keep your eye on my every move

There's no need to be, so damn cruel

Baby you got nothing to prove

I'm no fool, no, I'm not a follower

I don't take things as they come

If they bring me down

Life can be cruel if you're a dreamer

I just wanna have some fun

Don't tell me what can't be done

You know you like it but it drives you insane

You know you like it but it drives you insane

You know you like it but you're scared of the shame

What you want, what you gonna do?

You know you like it but it drives you insane

Follow me cause you know that you wanna feel the same

You know you like it but it drives you insane

What you want, what you gonna do?

You know you like it but it drives you insane

You know you like it but it drives you insane

You know you like it but you're scared of the shame

What you want, what you gonna do?

You know you like it but it drives you insane

Follow me cause you know that you wanna feel the same

You know you like it but it drives you insane

What you want, what you gonna do?

After we take two recordings I tell him that I need to edit it now. He told me "okay" and then asked " Could I stay here and do my homework?" I look at him with shock but say "sure"

 **Thanks for reading please leave a comment**

 **And if anyone is still wondering about Eric being in the story don't worry he's gonna be in the story he's just gonna be coming in late**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys sorry I didn't post last week I had two projection to get done and just didn't have time to post. And to respond to comments Tris will tell someone about her bullies you just have to wait. I'm gonna start with a recap of the last chapter.**

 **~~~~~~Chapter 6~~~~~~**

~~~~~~Recap~~~~~~

After we take two recordings I tell him that I need to edit it now. He told me "okay" and then asked " Could I stay here and do my homework?" I look at him with shock but say "sure"

~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~

On Monday I found out from Tori that our partners are permanent for now. Then Tori walks up to the front of the class ¨okay to make this week intresting I put topics into this hat¨. She said while shaking it, and then I hear a couple of groans across the classroom.

¨you will pick a topic out of the hat and the song either has to be about the topic or things related to it¨ I groan but when it finally comes to Four and I´s turn he lets me pick. Four watches me carefully ¨what did we get¨ he asked. ¨ we got cleaning supplies¨ when the bell rings Four says ¨ will just do the same thing as always¨ ¨okay¨ I respond.

When I exit the classroom I'm grad by Nita ¨ you need to stay away from Four he's mine¨ Then she throws me on the ground and they start to kick me with their heels. While their kicking me I feel something cut me across the stomach and wince. When they ran away I looked at my hand and saw a little blood from where I was holding my stomach. So I got up and went to the bathroom to clean myself up.

~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~

When I get home I go upstairs and wrap something around my stomach to stop bleeding. did I change into some Spandex and a t-shirt. while I'm cleaning up my bathroom I hear someone knock on my window. I walked out of the bathroom and see Four. when I open the window he asked me if I can help him with his back and I just nod my head yes.

I put a blanket and a pillow down and tell him to take his shirt off the lay on his stomach. Well I'm cleaning his back he makes a hissing noise ¨ sorry¨ i say ¨It's fine¨ he replies.

When I'm done I wrap his back and throw everything away. Then I helped him into my bed to rest ¨ you should change your shirt you have blood on your stomach¨ he tells me. I looked down and rush to the bathroom.

I unwrap the rap and see it's still bleeding So I clean it up once again rapid a little tighter this time around.

 **Four's POV**

Going to finally comes out of the bathroom she has a new shirt on. ¨ sorry for messing up your shirt¨ ¨ it's fine¨ she replies. Then she gets in bed with me, and I open my arms and she comes over and nozzles her face in between my shoulder and neck

Other people might find this weird. that I'm cuddling with my ex-best friend. But we do this whenever I can't clean my back by myself. I get to lay in the bed and smell the sweet scent of her hair this comforts me but she doesn't know that. But by tomorrow we pretend nothing even happened. Which is mainly my fault. I wrap my arms around here and soon I hear her even breathing telling me she's asleep. I start to think.

If it weren't for Marcus we could still be friends right now. I would still have my Bea. We could have been girlfriend and boyfriend by now. But I know that will never happen because she probably doesn't trust me anymore.

~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~

After football practice I go out to the car and wait for Tris. when she finally comes out I noticed she's walking with a small limp. I guess she fell during her dance practice again. ¨ dancing must be dangerous¨ I comment ¨what¨ she questions ¨you fell down again isn't that why you're limping¨ ¨umm yeah that's what happend¨

When we arrived your house we go straight to the music room.

¨ okay I wrote some lyrics last night¨ she said.

¨ what's the name¨ I asked

¨ soap¨ she replied

¨really¨ I questions

¨yes really and it's not some little kid song I promise¨

¨Okay then¨

¨All right I think you should sing the song¨ she says ¨ and I think I have a background sound saved on my computer to go with it¨

~~~~~~Time Skip 30 min~~~~~~

As we listen to the song I can't help but think it would be better that she sung it instead. so that's exactly what I tell her and after a lot of pleading she finally said fine and then the end will choose which one we like.

as I watch her sing I can't help but think how talented and beautiful she is. When she is done we edited and Choose whose version we like better. When she looks over at me and smiles I wish I could kiss her but I don't I just turned my head in a different direction.

 **Thanks for reading guys and like always leave a comment please. And I can assure something might happen to the bullies next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, guys, I decided to change how I write a little bit. It's still the same story just with more details so it will be better hopefully. Tell me what you guys think.**

 **~~~~~~Chapter 7~~~~~~**

 **~~~~~~Recap~~~~~~**

as I watch her sing I can't help but think how talented and beautiful she is. When she is done we edited and Choose whose version we like better. When she looks over at me and smiles I wish I could kiss her but I don't I just turned my head in a different direction.

 **-end recap-**

Tris POV

At the end of the week, we go in front of the class and I hand in the CD to Tori. I can't help but think we should have used Fours recording for this song but he convinced me somehow. As the song begins to play I think about how he doesn't see that everyone hates me. But I don't waste any time to get the CD back and rush to my seat once the song is over.

The whole class claps ¨that was really great guys was a good way to change your topic around¨ Tori says we just both nod our head. As the other people begin to present their projects I start to think about earlier today.

And about how the football season starting, so Uriah will no longer be sitting with us at lunch for the time being. So now I go eat lunch in the library instead of the cafeteria people was afraid to mess with me when Uriah was around. But when he's not there they all bully us just because of me. So to stop them from bullying my friends I go to the library.

When I hear the bell I don't even try to run because I always get a beating on Friday. As soon as I get to my locker my head gets slammed against it. I feel so dizzy that I think I might fall. Until they pick me up and punch me in the stomach. When their done I fall to the ground and I struggle to keep my eyes open and suddenly everything goes black.

 **Four POV**

I'm waiting for Tris but she never comes out of the school. I go inside and look around for Tris and what I find leaves me breathless. Tris is on the ground unconscious. I run to check and see if she is okay and when I get closer I see you there's a little bit of blood on her shirt. I pick her up in my arms and run out to my car and drive us to her house.

~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~

I get out of the car run and unlock the door then go back for Tris then carry her up the stairs and into our room. I walk into the bedroom and set her down gently. and then I go into the bathroom and grab everything that I need and start to clean her wound. and once I'm done I put a new wrap around your stomach.

I gently shake her ¨ Tris babe … um I mean Tris you need to wake up¨I see your beautiful eyes open in the first thing she asked was ¨ how did I get home?¨

¨ I found you passed out on the floor at school bleeding what happened to you?¨

¨ it's nothing I um … just got a little lightheaded¨

¨ do you really expect me to believe that with those bruises and not cut on your stomach?¨

she begins confesses to me about how some kids have been bullying her both mentally and physically. ¨ who are they?¨ I try to stay without anger so she will tell me. ¨ Peter and his group, and sometimes Nita and her friends¨. ¨I'm sorry about that¨ I say while I start to think how I can definitely take care of the Peter problem. I'll just have to talk to Sean about Nita.

 **Tris POV**

I wonder what he's thinking about. ¨ would you mind getting me some pain pills?¨ ¨ yeah sure I'll get them¨ he replies. Soon Four returns with a cup of water in the medicine ¨thank you¨. I say ¨You're welcome would it be okay if I stayed?¨ he asked ¨ yeah that's fine¨

He walks around to the other side of the bed and lays down and open his arms to me. I go over and cuddle into his chest while he wraps his arms around me. This is always such a nice feeling I wish you could be like this all the time, but he probably just sees this as helping each other out and nothing more. I've had feelings for him for a while but I'll never be able to tell him.

 **Four POV**

After the night at Tris house, I was going to go home but Marcus was there and I don't think I could survive old 2 days with him. So I decided to spend the weekend at Zeke's. he doesn't know the full extent of what goes on between me and Marcus.

But after the weekend and Monday zooms by with a yet another project. It's now Tuesday after football practice and me, Zeke, and Uriah get together We start to walk over to Peter. yesterday we discussed our plan for what we're going to do. I watch as Peter sees us coming and smiles while I keep my same Stone Cold face.

¨Four what's up?¨

¨Do you know Tris Prior?¨ I say ignoring his question

¨ you mean the stiff?¨ tonight here's friend start snickering and I feel myself getting angrier by the second ¨yeah we know her¨ he replies ¨ you need to stay away from her¨ essay in a deadly tone. ¨ you're not the boss of me¨ he says laughing. I grabbed him by his shirt and Slam against the locker. ¨ well, today on your boss¨ I say wow Uriah and Zeke hold back his friends ¨ now listen closely¨.

 **Thanks for reading guys and like always leave a comment.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, so I have been reading the comments and most of them are about my grammar. I want to say sorry for making it hard to read my story and I will try my best to make the grammar corrections needed because I want you all to like my story and not stop reading it because of my grammar. And sorry for the late post**

 **And I put Robby in this story so if you don't remember he is Tris best friend.**

Chapter 8

~~~~Recap~~~~~

"Four what's up?¨

¨Do you know Tris Prior?¨ I say ignoring his question

¨ you mean the stiff?¨ and I hear his friends start snickering and I feel myself getting angrier by the second ¨ yeah we know her¨ he replies ¨ you need to stay away from her¨ I say in a deadly tone. ¨ you're not the boss of me¨ he says laughing. I grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him against the locker. ¨ Well, today I'm your boss¨ I say while Uriah and Zeke hold back his friends ¨ now listen closely¨.

~~~~~~Continuation~~~~~

 **Four POV**

"You're gonna stop bullying Tris"

"And if I don't?" he replies

"You'll be a sorry SOB because I'm pretty sure that assaulting a minor can get you in a lot of trouble. Not to mention everything is recorded on the school cameras" I say as I watch his smile disappear and the color begins to drain from his face. " And I also don't think you can get into a good college let alone any scholarships with charges of assault on a minor, can you?

"I think you right Four" both Zeek and Uriah say at the same time

"Why do you even care so much Four? Pete asked

" because she's our family and you don't our family and walk away" Uriah answers for me.

" So you can either stop or see what happens if you don't. Which to do pick?" I say

" We'll stop" they reply

"Glad we're on the same page. And if you dare break this deal not only with I will you be sorry you'll be huge trouble with the police" I say while I nod my head towards Zeek and Uriah signaling for them to leave with me. While we walk out the locker room I just hope Shauna was able to talk to Nita and her friends so we can put an end to all of this.

 **Shauna POV** (earlier that day)

"Hey you're are Nita right?" I say knowing exactly who she is.

She smiles brightly clearly happy to be talking to me. " Yes I'm Nita and these are my friends," she says.

" Can I ask you a question"

"Yeah sure anything"

"Is it true that you've been beating up Tris Prior?" I ask

"Um yeah who wouldn't Just look at her," she says laughing

"If I were you I'd stop laughing and listen to what I have to say"

"Okay," she says

"Let's just say someone will leak everything that happened during summer at Zeek and Uriah's party. If I hear that you're still bullying Tris after this conversation."

"Please don't I'm sorry we'll sorry will never do it again I promise just don't leak any of it," she says begging and even almost crying."

"Good, well it was nice talking to you for the first time. Don't forget what I said" I say while walking away.

 **Tris POV**

On Wednesday I walk into class and see a new kid sitting next to my desk. His hair looks so greasy and disgusting. And when he looks up to see who walked in the class I watch his eyes roam my body and immediately feel uncomfortable. When I sit down in my desk I trying to not make eye contact but then I feel a tap on my shoulder and I turn to look at him.

"Hey, I'm Eric what's your name beautiful?"

"I'm Tris," I say embarrassed

"Well Tris maybe we could be friends since I'm new here and don't have any"

"Um sorry but I don't want or need any new friends"

"Oh okay well how about a boyfriend?" he asks

And I just look at him like he's dumb " Um no and to be honest you're not my type and can you please stop talking to me" I say while turning back around in my seat.

" I will have you" he whispers

For the rest of the class, I could feel his eyes staring at the back of my head. When the bell rings I basically run out of class trying to get far away from him. And when I turn the corner I run right into Four and almost fall until he catches me and pulls me back up into his chest. "Whoa whoa Tris you need to slow down," he says in a concerned voice. " Um…. Yeah sorry, Four, I have to get to class" I say then speed walk away. Gosh, that was so embarrassing when I finally get to the next block I sit down next to Robby.

"Tris what's wrong girl?" he asked and I reply by grunting. "That bad… you know we haven't hung out in a while Bumble Bea. How about we hang out on Friday?" he asked "Yeah that would be great I miss you Robby" I say. "Me too Bumble Bea"

By the time I get to Music class, my mood doesn't get any better. Eric has this class with me and I can feel him staring at me already. When the bell rings for class to being Tori walks over to him and pulls him in front of the whole class.

"Alright class we have a new student and his name is …."

"Eric" he replies for her.

"And he needs to be in a group," she says

"Can I be in Tris group?" he asked. I look to Tori and plead with my eyes to say no and she understands me.

" Um no sorry Eric but we have a group of three so we will just divide all four of you up."

I watch as his smile turns into anger. And as soon as the class is over I run out and try to get out of school as fast as possible.

~~~~~~Time Skip (Friday)~~~~~~

My week has been really weird first the new kid Eric, and now no beatings, especially on Friday. It just keeps me on edge all the time. Right now Robby and I are laying on my bed eating popcorn and watching a movie when my phone rings.

 **Uriah:** Hey Tris we're having a party tonight can you come?

Me: parties are not really my thing Uri.

 **Uriah:** Please come to the party, Tris, just for me?

Me: No Uri

 **Uriah:** I'll buy you the new Fortnite or Call of Duty when it comes out.

Me: What time does it start?

 **Uriah:** 7:00, and make sure you wear layers we're gonna play Candor or Dauntless.

Me: okay, Robby and I will come

 **Uriah:** okay

I turn to look at Robby "who was that?" he asked "Uriah we're going to a party tonight" I say.

"OMG yes finally….. Ooooo Can I Dress you?"

 **Thanks for reading guys please leave a comment and don't be afraid to leave something I could improve on. I will gladly read it and try to make the changes needed.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, I have a question to ask you. Would you rather me update once a week and get a short chapters like now or update every two weeks and get long chapters?**

Chapter 9

 **Tris Pov**

I turn to look at Robby "who was that?" he asked "Uriah we're going to a party tonight" I say.

"OMG yes finally….. Ooooo Can I Dress you?"

¨no robby I don't really want to look like a hooker tonight¨.

¨please, If I dress you Tris you won't look like a hooker but you'll look hot." he says

"Fine but hurry we have only an hour"

I watch as he does his happy dance and then gets serious and tell me to take a shower and wash my hair. And after that for the next hour I sit in my robe and basically become Robby's doll. It's actually funny to see him so happy just to dress me.

He decides to leave my hair down in its natural waves, and only do a little bit of makeup. As he was finishing up my makeup he told me I was a natural beauty so I didn't really need all of the makeup. But I don't know where he gets that from I'm just plain old me.

Next he lays out my outfit on the bed and tells me to put it on while he's in the bathroom changing. When I'm done changing I go over to the mirror and look at myself and I'm pleasantly surprised that I actually look hot. I'm wearing a white V-neck crop top that show off my curves and abs. Then black ripped fashion nova jeans that makes my butt look nice. Then a leather jacket with a lot of silver zippers and buttons, and finally some black boots.

"Damn Tris you look hot"

""I know thank you for the makeover Robby" I say and walk over to him and give him a hug.

"Your welcome Bumble Bea. Are you ready to go?" he asked

"Yeah lets go" I reply. But before we leave I grab two t-shirts and put them in my jacket pockets for candor or dauntless.

~~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~

When we begin to turn down Uriah's street I could already hear the music playing. Is a game really worth all of this. I beginning to think this was a bad idea. I start to tense up as we walk in the house. I look around and it looks like all of the juniors and seniors are here. "Come on Tris let go inside and get you a drink you're really tense and need to loosen up a little bit" Robby whispers in my ear. " I don't know about that Robby" I reply " just one drink Tris, and I will watch you all night and make sure nothing happens to you" he said.

"Hey Tris I'm glad you came, you need to have some fun every once and awhile"

"Yeah I guess so Uri"

"Why are you here alone I thought Rob was coming with you" he questions

"He is here with me he's just went to get me a drink" i reply

"What?... You're drinking?"

" Yes Uri I'm drinking but only one drink"

"Okay, come over with me and sit down while you wait for Rob" he says

He starts to walk towards a group of people and I follow. Some of them I Know and Some of them I don't. When we get over their Uriah decides to introduce me "Hey guys this is Tris" and I do a little Wave "This is AL, Jack, will, Shauna, and you already know Zeek, Lynn, Marlene, Christina, and Four". Then I hear a couple of responses from everyone.

And before you know it we're all sitting and talking like an old group of friends. And I finally see Robby coming towards me. "Finally I found you, Tris, you are really hard to find." Then he takes a sip of his drink. "Ohh ….. And here's your drink" Robby says as he hands it to me and takes the empty seat next to me. For the next thirty minutes, I talk to mainly Robby and Christina and finally start to feel myself loosen up.

After I finish my drink Christina and Robby drag me up to the 'Dance floor' and all three of us start to dance and I'm having a really good time. I head back over to the couch and take my jacket off because it's getting too hot, and I tell Uriah to hold it. And when I hear the beginning to upgrade you by Beyoncé I hear Christina scream and run over to me. "Tris You have to do this dance with" Christina demands. This is one of her favorite songs we've danced to so far. "Fine let's go" I reply. And almost fall when she yanks me back to the dance floor. (type Upgrade you dance into youtube, it should be the first video)

As we start to dance people start to stop and stare and form a circle around us. Everyone is cheering for us and recording us dancing. Once we finish dancing everyone is clapping and saying how great we danced. The whole group goes back over the couches to sit down. I see someone standing next to me and look up and see Four. "um … hey, Tris here's your jacket, and um you did really good out their" he says while rubbing the back of his neck. Is he nervous about something? "Oh, thank you Four". I reply

 **Sorry this chapter is late i've been busy and I have a little bit of writer's block but hopefully I have a better chapter next week.**


End file.
